the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabby and Elias meet Brian
The street rats and other rodents scamper about as he moved through the back alleys of the streets of London. All of this familiar to him in the lower and poorer parts of town, but that wasn't where he was moving about. No, he was in the upper and richer districts this time. Completely new territory to him that also meant that he wasn't safe if things go South for him. Than again he had to remember this isn't the slums anymore with people that know him and what he has done. Still, he had to be careful, after all someone with his appearance could be mistaken as a pickpocket or burglar in these parts and the old bobbies wouldn't care less if he was innocent or not. He met those that were corrupt in his past, but that all in the past now. Determine to leave it all behind. After a couple of hours walking and climbing through the back streets of the city, with a now and again check up on the main street to make sure wasn't lost, he finally found where he was going to. The Society of the Arcane Sciences. Although he has seen a few of the plays and heard the stories of "mad scientists" he had his doubt about it all. After all they do call themselves rogue scientists and get away with it. If they can make the public at least turn a blind eye with what he has heard and with a title like that than surely he could find work from them. Approaching the front door of the Society's building he takes in a couple of deep breathes. Taking a quick look at the windows to get a reflection of himself. My Lord did he look terrible, than again so would anyone after living 8 years in the slums of the city. With a quick spit shine and straightening of his clothes it was now or never. Not a lot for him to go back to anyway. With a couple of heavy knocking thuds on the doors he makes his presence known for someone to answer. Jekyll1886: Even over the sound of the Victrola, Utterpun hears someone at the door. Having made his way around much of the rest of the room, he decides to answer it, even though it really isn't his place to do so. After all'', he figures, it is a party. The more, the merrier! ''The door in front of Brian swings inward to reveal a dapper-looking, middle-aged man dressed in a slate-blue suit. He has a drink in his left hand and a relaxed and genial demeanor about him. Lively music can be heard playing in the background, and the smell of food and liquor wafts out of the building. "Hello there!" he greets enthusiastically, extending his hand, seeming to pay no mind whatsoever to Brian's less-than-fancy attire. "Gabriel Utterpun!" he introduces himself. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" triman95: Surprise by the smell of liquor and the finely cook food, he takes a moment to breath it all in. No scent of finer foods and drinks have ever manage to reach him until this very moment. No wonder those he worked with in the slums tried to live like the people of this part of the city. Who can blame them. Staring down at Gabriel after a quick second to breath it all in he takes off his flat hat and takes Gabriel's hand and make sure to shake it gentle. "The name is Brian. Brian Patrick O'Donnel. I come seeking work at this establishment," he said as he takes a look inside over the man in front of him and finally notices the music playing the drink in his other hand, "Is this a bad time?" Jekyll1886: "Not at all! Come on in--the more, the merrier!" he replies, stepping aside and gesturing at the main hall as he makes way for the larger man, then shuts the door behind him. "We're having one hall of a party. I imagine the chap you need to speak with is somewhere in the mix." Jekyll1886: Someone else catches Gabby's attentions; it just happens that he needs to attend to them before getting to know Brian better. "Excuse me a moment, won't you? And do make sure to enjoy yourself!" he admonishes apologetically before flitting off. triman95: Raising a eyebrow at Gabriel, normally most people would just tell him that he wasn't welcome and close the door on him, not invite him to a party that he wasn't suppose to be a part of in the first place. Still, he got him closer inside than he thought he would on his own. Thinking that he would need to shove his foot in the door at first to get them to listen to him. As he enter into the main hall, he stood amaze at the collection of interesting and strange inventions and findings. A man with the right connections could make a fortune off of all of this. Standing in amazement as he doesn't notice Gabriel depart from his company. Decipherer: Someone has been observing Brian and his interactions from the far side of the foyer already, an amused half-smirk on his face. The fellow was trying hard, wasn't he? Removing himself from the safety of the wall, the man who had been intently watching him before strides over. He's a man of average height, no more than thirty by face alone, and despite his well-dressedness, his hair is dark and unkempt. As he reaches the man, he offers the same smirk he'd had before. "Hello." triman95: Turning to face the arrival of the new person in front of him. He greets the man's smirk with his own smile. "Hello to you to," he said as he tilts his head to him, "I hope that you are one of the people that work here. So far my luck hasn't shown me anyone yet." Decipherer: The man, for a brief moment, squints -- something about this one was familiar, almost... ... he'd be better off not pointing it out, he decided. If Elias recognized him, it only followed that it was possible he could recognize Elias. He offers a gloved hand with a nod. "I live here, yes. Looking for someone specific, are we?" The man's voice, though disinterested and monotonous, has the thick roots of a Greek accent, fused poorly with an Englishman's. triman95: Takes Elias's gloved hand and gives it a firm handshake. Noticing the different accent, but can't really say much about it. He wasn't a well-traveled person or the best of the best with the most educated after all. "Yes I am. I am trying to find whoever is in charge of this place. I am trying to find work," he said as he rubs the back of his head, "I thought you and whoever else works here could use someone to carry any heavy stuff or keeps maintenance or whatever else you may need." Decipherer: Elias raises an eyebrow, his expression dissolving into one far more questioning. "We don't just work here, you understand." triman95: Raises a eyebrow of his own, not really understanding the statement. "What do you mean you just don't work here? I thought this was a giant laboratory that you mad...," he said realizing his mistake as he tries to correct himself, "I mean rogue scientists work at. Sorry, I saw one of those plays a couple of weeks ago." Rubbing the back of his head as he feels ashamed at what he almost said. Decipherer: Elias chuckles softly as he explains, "Most of us live here in addition -- hence being called 'Lodgers', I'd believe." He pauses before continuing, "I've gathered so far that this is more safehouse-esque than anything." triman95: Relaxes as he takes look around the current surroundings of the building. "Funny, I kind of find it hard that people live here to be honest," he said as he continues to look around at the room in disbelief, "Yet, the idea of a safe house seems more realistic when it comes to the things I have heard about you guys." Decipherer: Something about the wording makes Elias pause with tensity, if only briefly. "...Oh?" triman95: "Well, like I said I been to one of those 'Mad Scientist' plays that someone may see in the theaters now and again. Besides that I really have no good idea what goes on here beside the occasional gossips. I just never thought someone would live in a place that people can attack when their distrust of science can happen at any moment," Saying all of this with a straight face. Until today he never really heard much about the Society nor what they really were except from the gossip and rumors in the slums and the moments where he had enough money to see something in the nicer parts of town. Decipherer: Elias only shrugs at this. "Hell if I know how they do it." triman95: Takes in another moment to take a look at the main hall and its collection and than back at Elias. If people do live here than he has to admit. They do have expensive, but interesting taste in decorations. "Well... I guess since people live here I think I need to ask a new question than. Any idea of who I speak to that will let me work here and how you put it become a 'Lodger' or is that only for the scientists and not the staff workers?" he says with a honest slight smile. Decipherer: He reiterates with a smirk, "I'm new here, therefore not much of an informational mine. You'd get better luck with someone else." triman95: Sighs in disappointment at Elias's answer as he puts his flat hat back on. "Think that that you can show me where someone else maybe hiding at than?" he says as he looks disappointed. Decipherer: Elias tips his head back with a strange laugh. "It's a party. Feel free to find someone yourself," he says, and with that bit of general unhelpfulness, he wanders off. triman95: He frowns as he watches Elias walks off. Now he has to hope that no one accuses him. Still, he seen how some of the people look at this part of town. If anything the man who is normally the most uptight and businesslike is the one in charge. As he starts to try make his way into the party, he can't help stop by the tables of food. No idea when or if he will have another chance at food this... "Snap out it!" he thought to himself, "You came looking for work. There will be time to have food later." Trying his best to keep the food off his mind and looking for someone that looks important. Stopping at the table with food now and again. Obtained From Introduction of Brians Patrick O'Donnel Category:Haunting Pasts Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories